


The Androids

by doobler



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Humanformers, its's an AU where everyone is an android instead of a giant robot, so theyre still cybertronian and stuff but human shaped, still robots overall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:26:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doobler/pseuds/doobler
Summary: A set of references for my TFA android AU. I plan on writing multiple pieces and wanted to make sure any readers had ample reference as to not get confused.





	The Androids

https://doobler.tumblr.com/post/184286984226/assemble-and-kick-ass

https://doobler.tumblr.com/post/184181200331/lets-go

https://doobler.tumblr.com/post/184380151546/a-con-and-a-hunter

https://doobler.tumblr.com/post/184378044151/how-bout-you-ditch-those-losers-and-team-up-with

https://doobler.tumblr.com/post/184356153081/careless-whisper-plays-in-the-background

**Author's Note:**

> All of this can also be found on my blog over on tumblr, where I post even more TFA content, especially within this AU


End file.
